Nascidos para pecar
by k-nyah
Summary: Algo repugnante corroí-me o peito.Aos meus olhos tudo nele era tentador, mas era errado.Unidos pelo sangue e destinados a um único caminho trilhar, mas aquele sentimento nos fez continuar, afinal já estava decidido... nascemos para pecar


**Sasuke Pov**

Desde meus primeiros dias de vida ele estava comigo, para tudo ele estava ao meu lado e isso me fazia bem, com toda certeza fazia bem... Seu sorriso sempre fazia com que me sentisse melhor, suas típicas palavras mansas acalmavam qualquer vestígio de minha irritação. Este era o meu irmão, cujo aquele que tanto admirava partiu para estudar no exterior. Lembro que naquela madrugada quando eu possuía treze anos Itachi foi até meu quarto se despedir é claro que não queria que ele fosse, mas nunca fui a pessoa mais amável do mundo e sempre fui rude com as palavras. Fui frio, rude, incompreensível e outras coisas que não gosto de recordar. Com um semblante triste ele atravessou aquela maldita porta e nunca mais o vi ou recebi qualquer ligação. Hump! Acho que deixei de ser seu irmão...

-Sasuke! – a voz da mulher que me pariu ecoava pelo corredor suspirei irritado por ela estragar meu momento de reflexão sobre meu irmão – Desça você vai se atrasar!

Sem ai menos olhar no espelho ou algo do gênero desci as escadas dando de cara com minha mãe. Aproximei o suficiente para que a mesma me desse um beijo de bom dia, sem ao menor respondê-la fuji de seus carinhos maternos e fui para a cozinha. Sentado em uma das cadeiras esta ele, meu "querido" pai, Fugaku Uchiha. Seus olhos estão fixos no jornal e os meus fotografando cada movimento seu. Sentei-me e tomei o meu desejum, o silêncio se instalou durante o tempo inteiro, era normal aquela frieza. Se fosse diferente não seria meu pai, afinal eu sou a ovelha negra dessa família.

- Estou indo...- disse secamente pegando minha mochila de saindo porta a fora em rumo a escola.

Em meio a caminhada parei em frente à casa daquele loiro impertinente que adorava me irritar com suas piadinhas sem graça. Sem bater entrei na casa pequena e mal cuidada e rumei direto ao quarto do loiro. Definitivamente Naruto deveria fazer uma faxina aqui de vez em quando...

- Naruto. – chamei para saber onde a mula loira estava e nada...

Continuei andando até chegar em seu quarto e adentrei sem preocupações...e me arrependi e muito. Com cara de desgosto olhei para a cena que ao meu olhar era no mínimo bizarra e incompreensível de se fazer as seis e meia da manhã... Naruto estava a fazer sexo com Kakashi, nosso professor de Física. Como não tinha muito o que fazer além de esperar que terminassem deixei a recinto e fui até a sala tirar um cochilo, ou assim , tentei pois conseguir foi impossível! Naruto gemia como uma prostituta com a pouca paciência que me restava adentrei de supetão no quarto.

- Naruto anda logo, vamos nos atrasar... – disse com a cara de tédio – E você também Kakashi-sensei!

- ES-Espere um pouco, Sasuke... – ele gemia – Ah, sensei mais fundo!

Que lindo! O que eu mais queria nesse momento era ver meu amigo gozando enquanto falava comigo! Suspirei irritado aguardando o loiro. Na sala apareceu um loiro com um sorriso que rasgava seu rosto.

- Ah, bom dia Teme! – ele me cumprimentou descaradamente como se eu não tivesse visto nada.

-Vamos, Dobe! – coloquei minha mochila nas costas e saí da casa acompanhado por ele.

A caminhada foi curta e recheada de Naruto fala e Sasuke escuta. Naruto falava alguma coisa sobre o sensei ter pedido ele em namoro ou algo do gênero. Aí sempre vem a pergunta que não consigo responder... por que será que eu ainda escuto ele dizendo sobre seus relacionamentos. Não que eu tenha algo contra... apenas não me sinto confortável com o assunto. Como posso dizer? É um assunto que exige intimidade com as pessoas e essa virtude eu não a possuo.

- Nee Sasuke! – o idiota de desferiu um soco no braço – Você realmente vai noivar com a Karin?

- Noivar? – me exaltei – Como assim?

- É que a Karin falou que você ia pedi-la em casamento...

- Mas o que a aberração estava pensando? – indaguei entredentes devido a cólera que se apossava do meu âmago.

- Vai pedir?

- Mas é lógico que não! – afirmei convicto do que dizia – Ainda não estou louco o suficiente para isso...

Dei por encerrado o assunto não gosto de falar sobre mim, nunca gostei e nem vou gostar. A Karin que me aguarde! Sentei na carteira de sempre que infelizmente era a primeira carteira em frente à do professor (nessa maldita escola os assentos são sorteados). Naruto acomodou-se logo atrás de mim e apenas me preocupei em reparar como aquele povinho era patético. Meu sorriso morreu ao ver nosso professor de Biologia: Orochimaru, nunca fui com a cara dele... Sua aparência era no mínimo assustadora, não era feio, era assustadora; a pele era tão clara que aparecia suas veias, seus olhos possuíam uma cor estranha e a forma que me olhava era sinal de coisa boa não era!

- Bom dia alunos, hoje teremos uma prova em dupla! – a sala comemorou por ser em dupla – Mas eu quem irá escolher... – e a sala vaiou e o professor parecia contar quantos alunos tinham – Hum... parece que alguém ficará sozinho... então eu ajudarei essa pessoa... – o sorriso dele aumentou e o meu sequer existia mais – Número 1 com o 40; 2 com 39...

E assim sucedeu até que "magicamente" eu fiquei sozinho. Como era de se esperar dessa víbora... ele quer alguma coisa comigo, talvez seja perseguição, nunca fui o queridinho dos professores, quem sabe não seja isso?

- Uchiha, sente-se junto a mim! – olhei desconfiado mas obedeci, precisava urgentemente de nota naquela matéria. – Vamos começar...- ele dizia arrastado.

Evitei ao máximo puxar assunto ou demonstrar que não sabia algo, meu orgulho estava em jogo! Só porque essa merdinha aí não vai com a minha cara quer dizer que eu preciso dele... Ah! Qual que era mesmo o nome dessa glândula que apenas homens possuem mesmo?

- Alguma dúvida, Sasuke? – a voz saía baixa e bem próxima ao meu ouvido, tão próxima que estranhei e me virei para analisar melhor a situação. – Não sabe qual é a glândula?

- Apenas não me recordo apenas a sua localização exata, sensei! – disse frio

- A próstata está localizada abaixo da bexiga ...

Tratei de finalizar logo a prova para me livrar logo daquele incomodo. Entreguei a prova e saí daquela sala sufocante. O dia estava nublado e eu não estou nem um pouco afim de ficar nessa fossa chamada escola. Esperei Naruto sair da sala, coisa que demorou muito pois sua capacidade de raciocínio era tão boa quando a de uma porta.

- Yo Sasuke! – vinha aquela ameba saltitante em minha direção gritando o meu nome

- Demorou. – apenas disse

- Aquela prova estava muito difícil! – ele reclamou – Mas pelo menos eu tentei!

- Estou vendo que tentou. Você está cheirando a queimado... o seu cérebro ainda está aí? – dizia lançando meu típico sorriso de canto enquanto despejava minha pequena dose de veneno no dia.

- TEME! – ele gritou e tentou acertar um soco em mim

- Chega de show Dobe! – falei sério e o mesmo se acalmou- Vamos matar?

- Demorou... pensei que ia me chamar! – Naruto falava enquanto colocava aquele sorriso de raposa no rosto bronzeado.

Assenti com um movimento de cabeça e saímos daquele inferno. Caminhamos em silêncio durante meia hora, não era necessário palavras, esse era o nosso jeito de ser. Tudo estava dentro de sua normalidade mas algo veio para deturpar a minha realidade pacata e sem graça.

Parei estático e Naruto esbarrou em mim, por alguma razão eu não conseguia falar, pensar ou qualquer coisa do gênero, diante de mim está aquilo que irá abalar minhas estruturas...

- Você! – apenas pude indagar uma palavra


End file.
